Mew's Trainer
by Farla
Summary: What would happen if team rocket ever got their hands on peaceful mew, and it refused to fight for them? I'm not really sure what to rate this, because it's rather dark.


"Go, mew

I don't own mew, pidgey or beedrill, other then the ones in my pokemon games. In fact, I don't own any copyrights to any pokemon. I bet you are _really _surprised to here that.

"Go, mew!"

Sometimes I wonder exactly how lucky I am. I'm the best. I'm the one who got mew, after all.

Lucky, rare mew. More like cursed.

"Mew," it says sadly. Miserably, more accurately.

It goes the same each time. I send out mew, it sits there and gets hammered until I take pity on it and recall it.

It's worthless. It won't fight or do anything. If it was up to me, I'd let it go. It isn't like it does anything.

But the Boss wouldn't like that. He's already mad enough about my inability to train this dumb thing.

"Mew"

Stupid pokemon is getting pounded. It's depressing. Mew's white/pink fur is now more red then anything. Covered in light scratches. It doesn't even try to defend itself, just floats there. The only thing it does is float back up when hit and let out soft cries of pain or hopelessness. I almost feel sorry for it…

But no, why should I feel sorry? It has the power to beat any opponent. It could kill it's attackers. That beedrill which is attacking is even weak against psi!

"Mew"

According to legend, mew doesn't like to fight. Still, this foolish! A weak pokemon with double weakness newly evolved. And the stupid cat pokemon doesn't even try.

I guess it would rather die then fight.

Fine! You will, then. I won't withdraw you this time. The Boss is counting on me. If I fail…

Maybe nearly dying will remind you what you have to do to live.

No one has a perfect life. We all have to do things we don't want to. Morals are made to be broken.

Stupid mew! Did you really think you could live life without fighting? We all have to do things we know are wrong. It takes two to be pacifists, it takes one to fight.

The world is cruel. You can't survive like this. You or it. It or you. One will win. If you lose, you'll die. Fight!

Don't you get it? The other pokemon won't die if it loses. You will!

"Mew"

Is that all you can do? Just sit there and take it? You act like a tiny baby, just letting it attack. All you do is whimper!

Grow up! You have to fight! You can't just let it kill you.

"Beedrill, return!" the trainer looks at me "This isn't a battle. Beedrill is killing your pokemon and it isn't even trying to fight back." He walks off.

"Mew"

Funny. You almost sound sad they didn't kill you.

"Mew"

Of course, why would you be happy? I'll just send you against some other pokemon.

Is it really this important to you?

You fought before. Well, not really. You tried to evade capture. You didn't really attack us, but you made that bubble thing to stop the masterballs and tranquilizer darts. You tried to protect yourself. You even teleported people away.

Why didn't you just leave? Maybe you didn't want us in your forest.

Why? Where you angry about us being in you territory? You didn't mind until we started bulldozing the place.

Funny. You showed up right when we would have rolled over those pidgey eggs. I remember. I felt sorry, but after all, pidgey are weak and newly hatched ones are weaker. We couldn't stop for some stupid eggs. 

Did you care about the eggs? No, you're just a pokemon. Why would you care?

"Mew"

You did, didn't you? You lost your secret, all for some stupid eggs.

They're probably dead now. Their mother had some problem with us and got shot. I doubt she lived.

I fired the shot. I felt bad, but you have to do things you don't want sometimes.

Team Rocket- _our_ golden rule is do unto others. So what if I killed some dumb pidgey and her eggs? I moved up. I'm the top trainer of rare pokemon. I got you, after all.

Yeah. Aren't I so lucky.

You fought back there…kinda. Why don't you even try now?

"Mew." It looks up at the great blue sky. The sun glints on it's collar.

Is freedom really worth that much? That you want to die?

You already learned from the last guy you can't fly away. Get further then 50 feet and the collar starts shocking you. 

After that, you didn't do anything.

"Mew." Misery

"What's wrong with you, mew? Do you have a death wish?" Great. Now I'm talking to a pokemon like it can understand.

I could have sworn it just nodded, ever so slightly. But pokemon can't understand people. They're just dumb animals.

"Why won't you fight, you dumb pokemon!?"

"Mew"

I could have sworn I saw a smile. Then it flies straight up. Not very fast. I guess it got hurt too bad.

Is freedom worth this? I gave my freedom for a few bucks. You act like you would rather die…

"MEW!!!"

You got shocked. What did you expect? 

"M…ew"

You act like you expected that, strangely.

You get back up. What is wrong with you?

You start to fly again.

"Mew…"

What instinct drives you to kill yourself?

You crash back into the ground. I could have sworn you went faster this time. Almost like you are trying to fly down into the hard rocks.

"Mew, _why are you doing this?_"

"Mew…" You sound resigned.

Or is this your choice? Have you decided that it is better to die? No, pokemon can't think…can they?

Is it really worth it? Would you rather die then fight?

"Mew" You look up at the sky. You fly right up and get another shock.

You are flying down. You made a crater in the rock!

"Mew" you sound stunned

I reach down and take off the collar. I can't watch this.

"Mew"

The look in your eyes…it's like you forgive me for everything I've done, to you, to everyone.

You fly away.

Well, I have no idea where that came from. I was just thinking about what would happen if team rocket ever got mew, since it doesn't like to battle. What did you think?


End file.
